Richard Spencer
'Richard B. Spencer '(no comment on what the B stands for, this is a family-friendly site) is a vocal modern-day Nazi and part-time maid. He supports peaceful ethnic cleansing, which is absolutely not a thing. He admires Donald Trump and frequently sneaks into his house to leave swastika-shaped chocolates on his pillow, but the Donald wants nothing to do with him. His one true love in this world is Pepe the Frog, with whom he occasionally fuses to create Richard Spepencer. Birth Richard Spencer was born when Satan decided there wasn't enough wrong with the world. He emerged from the depths of a swamp before being told to "GET OUT OF ME SWAMP" by a certain ogre. He was scarred for life by the filth of the swamp, mumbling to himself that he would grant the world some epic cleansing. Unfortunately, he somehow misheard himself and thought he said "ethnic cleansing." Thus began Richard Spencer's long career of soullessness and cuckery. Rise to Infamy Richard Spencer signed up for an internship at The German Prison, where he accidentally-on-purpose befriended the nastiest, scummiest, no-goodinest criminals who bother to look him in the eye. He learned German from Professor Von Schlemmer, secretly helped Freddy Fazbear bring Fidel Castro back from the dead, and learned how to hate anything darker than his skin from all the graffiti scrawled on the walls. It was this experience that gave Spencer the power to launch a verbal attack on the American media, whom he called "lugenpresse." As any German speaker knows, this means "loogie pressers" and shows that Richard Spencer will resort to childish insults and reveal his fear of boogers to the world just to get his way. Naturally, since the media ironically amplifies voices that they wish were silent, Spencer became infamous and moved to the United States of UnAmerica, where he met Donald Trump for the first time. Stalking Admiring Donald Trump Spencer immediately applied for a job as a maid in Donald Trump's home, Trump Tower. After being hired to work part-time, Spencer chose to spend the other "part" of his time pretending to go home while actually hiding in Trump Tower, leaving swastika-shaped chocolates on the pillows, and collecting Donald Trump's dandruff ("for its whiteness," he said). After getting one earful too many from his employer, he was fired in classic Donald Trump fashion--being catapulted out the window by the force of his screams--and started attending fundraisers in order to steal the donation boxes along with a couple free hors d'ouvres every now and then. This is when he met Pepe and made a new life for himself. Meeting Pepe After meeting Pepe at a Basket of Deplorables fundraiser, Richard Spencer grew close to his amphibious amigo--so close, in fact, that they fused into one creature named Richard Spepencer. Because this thing can barely function, it would be best for everyone if the two of them stayed in that form forever. Nowadays, the two of them troll 4chan and send inappropriate messages to each other. Trivia *Richard Spencer, like Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent, has a first name for a last name. One would think this would make him a superhero or something, which is half-true: he's a super-something, all right. *He only cleans white people's houses for obvious reasons. *He puts the "germ" in "German." Category:Guys Category:Freaks Category:Evil Category:Nazis Category:Americans Category:Freaky Idiots Category:Freaky Jerks Category:Complete COMPLETE Freaks